


Abyss

by MS_Hikari



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: AU - Villain Wins, Angst, Bad Ending, Dark, Existential Crisis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_Hikari/pseuds/MS_Hikari
Summary: As he is dragged out of the throne room, you know you should be happy. You’ve won, it’s over. No longer will Pokemon be subject to a world in which their abuse is the driving equation. He was the last thing standing in your way---the barricade between Pokemon and their freedom.(a.k.a. Episode Rainbow Rocket may be something straight out of my 11-year-old crossover fanfics, but I've always been intrigued by the thought of Team Plasma and specifically Ghetsis winning to here's this thing)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Abyss

The boy’s last Pokemon collapses and it is returned to its prison, the only emotion on the Trainer’s face being unmistakable guilt. He falls to the floor, ashamed.

You’ve won.

It’s over.

You call in the Shadow Triad and command them to escort him away. As always, they obey. You’re their King. They are to do whatever they are asked.

As he is dragged out of the throne room, you know you should be happy. You’ve won, it’s over. No longer will Pokemon be subject to a world in which their abuse is the driving equation. He was the last thing standing in your way---the barricade between Pokemon and their freedom.

Instead, you feel sad. Perhaps it is knowing that the boy’s Pokemon, who loved him so dearly, will be separated from him soon. Or perhaps it is the side of you who knows the truth, the part that has known the truth ever since that day in Accumula, the part of you which you have desperately tried to shove aside yet it always comes back. 

Hopefully, after this, that part of you will be forever lost to time.

You spend the next couple minutes on your throne wondering, waiting. It’s still, as if something has been drained from the room, from life, from your heart. You await his entrance, he is the next step in the plan.

He comes, sooner rather than later. Glass eye reflecting your position upon your pedestal, he enters, applauding you. He congratulates you on your victory, your determination. You accept this, thanking him.

He knows you best, after all.

He begins talking, though you can’t hear all of the details. Through the cloudiness of your mind, your mental conflict, you make out ‘worldwide liberation’ ‘Legendary dragon’ ‘King of Unova’. You simply smile and nod through it all.

And then he asks to see Zekrom.

Your initial reaction is confusion---he had nothing to do with the Legendary Dragon. You are the Hero, its only Hero. 

You tell him politely that isn’t necessary. And yet, he pushes. He says it must be very tired after such a grueling battle, and that he should heal it for you. Again, you decline---you can heal it yourself. 

There’s something in him, something you’re not sure you’ve seen before, or even if it was there you haven’t noticed it. He’s...angry. You can see it, if only for an instant, reflected behind that glass eye.

But just like that, it’s gone, and he nods, accepting your stance, and he leaves. 

The next few days are filled with speeches and affirmations of the new law, and threats towards any resistance. It’s a whirlwind, and you honestly can’t remember too much of it. Ghetsis says some people have been seen across Unova already releasing their Pokemon. There has been, however, a much bigger surge of those who refuse to accept the new laws---you don’t have time for such right nonsense right now. Besides, any resistance there is will be temporary, you know that. 

It’s a slow burn, as Ghetsis says.

You can’t remember when it is now---it might’ve been just a couple weeks since that confrontation with the other Hero, or perhaps months. You’re standing on top of the castle, admiring your new kingdom. 

You hear him approaching behind you, before stopping. He asks if you have Zekrom with you. You do, and you say so. He asks what you think of your new world. You are pleased with it, and you tell him so. It might be a little longer until everything is truly perfect, but it’s at least far better than it was before.

There’s silence for a long time, and you figure he has simply left. Because of this, you’re caught off guard when you hear the familiar roar of his Hydreigon. You turn, confused---he’s still there, yes. He never brought his Hydreigon out unless absolutely necessary.

You figure he’s simply going to fly to another destination, wherever it may be, but he instead, he does another thing that catches you completely off guard. 

He orders Hydreigon to attack.

The blast isn’t fatal, but you’re thrown a couple meters away, pain sheering into your skin. You’re too weak to get up---you’re not even sure if you would be able to get up if you didn’t hurt,  because the question pounding in your head feels worse than anything else.

_...Why? _

He comes closer, kneeling down once by you. He shuffles through your pocket for a moment, before bringing out the Legendary Pokemon’s PokeBall. 

You can’t understand what just happened. Could you ever be able to understand it? This was the same man who cared for you, _ loved _ you---he’s the one who brought you in when you were simply nothing, clothed you, fed you, educated you, sheltered you. And...now this?

What happened?

He orders Hydreigon to attack again. You feel its two side heads bite at your arms, ripping into your sleeves and flesh, and the lead goes for your neck. Even as you feel the sounds of your muscles and bones snapping and breaking, and as you weakly cough up blood that pools along with the rest of the harsh red, that question is still pounding in your head.

_ Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why--- _

Those are your only recognizable thoughts as you’re plunged into an abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> So...that's it.
> 
> Yup.
> 
> ...not entirely sure why I made this, to be honest.
> 
> I get that the ending is probably pretty abrupt, but I do believe that once Ghetsis has N in a vulnerable position, he wouldn't take any time to get him out of the way. But I do think he would wait a little while beforehand to lure N into a false sense of security just to add salt into the wound.
> 
> ...I feel terrible right now oh my god  
> N I'm so sorry


End file.
